custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orriki
Orriki (now more commonly known as Atukam) is a Makuta, a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and one of the founders of the mysterious Society of Guardians. Biography Over 100,000 years ago, Orriki was brought into being by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a substance known as Antidermis. Like all other Makuta, he was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui. Orriki created numerous breeds of Rahi beast to populate the Matoran Universe, specializing in insectoid Rahi, such as the Nui-Jaga and Frost Beetles. During this time, he was Miserix's left hand man, though was replaced by Antroz once Teridax assumed command of the Brotherhood. Following the Matoran Civil War, Orriki was assigned by Miserix to watch over a small island south of Metru Nui. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Orriki was one of the Makuta who sided with him, though did so with great reluctance; although he felt it was the Makuta's duty to serve Mata Nui, he was aware of what Teridax would do to him if he didn't join him. Like the other Makuta, Orriki evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered to Destral by Teridax, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. Before the Brotherhood was discovered to have turned into a malevolent organization, Orriki had a squad of Toa Hagah assigned to him. Unlike most other Makuta, Orriki actually forged a friendship with his team. However, once Teridax's squad rebelled, Orriki was forced betray his bodyguards. He killed the Toa's teammates and brought the group's leader, Krataka, to Destral, where several experiments were preformed on him. Krataka later freed himself and battled Orriki. After being beaten to within an inch of his life by his former comrade, Orriki was left to be discovered by the other Makuta while Krataka fled. Later, he was the last Makuta to agree to relinquish his inner light, and only did so in order to ease the pain of his past deeds. However, although the process was successful, a small portion of Orriki's light remained intact. At some point in the past Orriki fought and killed an Order of Mata Nui member named Trakon, taking his Kanohi Olmak in the process. Orriki later helped Makuta Verahk create a monstrous Rahi called a Zusorahk, using the Olmak to keep it hidden from the rest of the Brotherhood. Karda Nui Orriki later arrived in the Universe Core, answering a telepathic message sent to him from Verahk. He was told to bring a Nynrah Ghost Blaster and a Kanohi Olmak to Verahk. He was battling Hydros' team, when he swooped down and carried off Toa Skydrax. He was followed by Makuta Vorakx who he wounded. After being trapped and knocked out by by Skydrax, a mysterious being appeared before him. He regained consciousness in a large cell, and was confronted by Toa Akatark and another mysterious being named Atukam (actually Orriki's future self). After questioning Orriki on his reasons for siding with Teridax during the Convocation, enraging him with their questions, the two discovered Orriki's own sense of guilt at his past actions, and aware of the important role he would play in the future, restored his inner light. Shortly after this, Orriki was teleported to Karda Nui. He then returned to the battlefield, where he tried to tell Krataka something, but due to his hatred and an opportunity for vengeance, Krataka blasted him to the ground. Upon regaining consciousness, he recovered Verahk's Olmak, and gave it to Toa Moliki after establishing themselves as allies. After briefly teaching the Toa how to use the Kanohi, the pair returned to the fight, where Orriki sent a powerful blast of Shadow at the Zusorahk, stunning it long enough for Moliki to teleport the beast away. Angered at his betrayal, Verahk attempted to kill Orriki, though was eventually forced to flee upon realizing the battle was a lost cause. After assembling themselves, the group recovered Shaza, Krataka, Fang Tooth, and Moliki. They then made their way back to Krataka's base for a brief period of resting. During this time, Orriki and Vorakx used their sonic powers to destroy the physical barriers preventing light from returning to Hydros' body. However, they were unable to rid or identify the dark presence occupying his mind. Later, Orriki decided to remain at the base when a majority of the others departed to combat Verahk. However, once Krataka had recovered from his wounds, Orriki insisted on coming along with them to fight Verahk. Despite being reluctant, Krataka eventually agreed to allow him to come, at Shaza's insistence. Journeying to Verahk's lair, Orriki lunged himself at his brother Makuta, parrying with him and insisting he surrender. However, before he could deal a blow, Verahk channeled two exceptionally powerful blasts of shadow into Orriki's body, forcing him to his knees, before being sent reeling back. As he recovered, Orriki observed as Verahk began absorbing the energies of Karda Nui's atmosphere into his body. As Verahk continued absorbing his remaining allies into his body, Orriki and the others attempted to bring him down with their combined powers, though were swiftly defeated by the Makuta. When Verahk attempted to absorb Krataka into his mass, Orriki managed to grab him before he could be drawn into his essence, though was unable to pull Krataka out of Verahk's grip when he sent a powerful electrical discharge through his Shadow Hand that struck Orriki, allowing Verahk to draw both Orriki and Krataka into his being. Fortunately, before they could absorbed, Krataka transformed into a Toa of Light, and instinctively used his new powers to unleash them upon Verahk, forcing him to release them. Before Orriki and the others could admire Krataka's new-found powers, Verahk used the energy he had absorbed to transform into a more powerful form. when efforts to bring the Makuta down proved futile, Orriki was injured with a blast of Verahk's laser vision. More to come... Atukam After the incident with the Vahi, Orriki and the others were hurled back in time, where they began their lives anew, unable to find a way back to their own time. At some point after this, Orriki transformed into a new form, and realized that he was in fact the "Toa" he encountered in Akatark's fortress all those. Society of Guardians After assuming the name Atukam, Orriki became a member of Krataka's new group, the Society of Guardians. Recently, Atukam returned to Karda Nui, spying on Toa Krataka's younger self and his team. He was spotted by Xakon, though disappeared before anyone else could look at him. He later appeared to Krataka in a dream, telling the Toa of Twilight to wake up. He later appeared before a comatose Orriki after the Makuta was defeated by Toa Skydrax. He took Orriki back to Toa Akatark's fortress. There, he and the Toa of Time began questioning the mutant Makuta about his reasons for joining Teridax during the convocation, hoping Orriki would finally admit his long-held guilt and return to the light. When it became clear that Orriki wasn't going to do so, the Toa forcibly reversed the process that Orriki underwent to relinquish his inner light. A while after Akatark and Orriki left, the bounty hunter known as Raduke along with Toa Distrex broke into the fortress and managed to defeat Atukam in battle before moving on to their objective. Atukam was barely awake when Akatark arrived, as he managed to alert the Toa of Time to Raduke's presence. Shortly after this, Atukam, along with Akatark, Mersery and Prozuke welcomed Toa Hydros to the Society's base after teleporting him there. Later, Orriki and Mersery greeted Hydros' allies and led several of them to the fortress' main chamber. After doing so, he and Skydrax, then met up with Krataka, Hydros, Shaza, and Moliki following their final clash with Verahk on Mata Nui. After delivering Krataka a new Vahi, Orriki and allies then explained what had happened to them following their incident with the Vahi. He then escorted them to the fortress' main chamber, where he offered several of the inhabitants Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe membership into Society of Guardians. After Teridax's reign began, Orriki was drawn into a Society investigation being conducted in the southern lands. As a result, Krataka had Hydros take Orriki's place as deputy leader of the Society in order to give him more time to attend to the investigation. Some time ago, he sent Toa Kazepza, a Society member, to Zakaz to find the Skakdi warlord Trakshee and make an alliance with her. Several weeks later, Orriki informed the Bara Magna members of the Society of the water village of Tajun's destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Whilst in the control room of the Fortress of Ages, Orriki detected an energy wave on one of the fortress' scanning devices. Further investigation revealed that a portal had been created inside the fortress using the Society's technology, though the being responsible for it was not within the Black Void dimension. Feeling Krataka should be informed, Orriki teleported to the fortress' main chamber, and explained the dilemma. Afterwards, a being entered through the portal, turning out to be none other than an alternative version of Makuta Zomahk. Although he was met with hostility from Hydros at first, Orriki and his allies managed to calm the Toa down, and explain the nature of this version of Zomahk. Shortly after this, Zomahk introduced the group to Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Orriki and many others. After having Zomahk take Leksha on a tour of the fortress, several explosions were heard. Having Hydros investigate the matter, Orriki and Krataka tried to move the other Society members out of the room before another portal opened. Toa Pyra then teleported into the room, though before she could be calmed down, took her chances and leaped into the portal. After this, Orriki took at the fortress' Olmak Generator, discovering that Pyra had damaged one of it's circuits, resulting in the device overloading and creating a portal on it's own. After informing Krataka of this, Orriki helped the Toa organize a search part for Pyra. He then saw the team off, consisting of Hydros, Zomahk, Moliki, and Fang Tooth, though not before quenching Hydros' worries about the possibility that Teridax could sense Zomahk. After the group departed, Orriki sent a telepathic message to Kazepza, telling her to meet up with Hydros' team. Much later, he began composing a team together intent on investigating into Verahk's activities. After recruiting Mysa, Orek, and Gravak into his team, Atukam sent Mysa to Stelt to convince the Ex-Toa Hagah of Gravity Barionk to join the team. Bringing his team to one of the Dark Brotherhood's hidden underground bunkers, Atukam and his allies met up with Mysa and Barionk, with Atukam persuading the Toa to partake in his team's investigations. The group then departed and traveled to Verahk's island base near Xia. After explaining the nature of the location and the reasons why others had failed to get in, Atukam was able to unlock the door to Verahk's hideout, due to his unique energy signature as a Makuta being the method of opening the door. After quelling Barionk's anger at Atukam's status as a Makuta, the group proceeded into Verahk's base to find it empty and discarded. Before they could begin investigating the area, Gravak noticed something moving in the shadows, prompting Barionk to take a closer look. When Barionk claimed he found nothing, the Toa was attacked by the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, who prepared himself for a conflict with Atukam and his allies. Abilities & Traits Orriki is known to have a fairly complex and varying personality. He had always been viewed by his brother and sister Makuta as being rather odd and aloof, as he often preferred the company of Toa or even Matoran over his fellow Brotherhood members. He was always a strong supporter of Miserix's rule, as he strongly believed that the Makuta's duty was to serve Mata Nui and his people. After the convocation, however, Orriki began to act more like his brothers and sisters, though he wasn't the best at maintaining a decent lie; as he often felt guilt and remorse for his actions. After having most of his moral light drained though, Orriki transformed this guilt into anger and hate. He became widely known for his cruel and ruthless nature. He was known to kill those who annoyed him, and would destroy an entire village without remorse simply to make his point. He had become so ruthless, he was often referred to as "the Prince of Darkness". After the events of Karda Nui and becoming Atukam, Orriki has since become a far more noble and benevolent being, partially a result of his healed friendship with Krataka. He has since made it his life's purpose to help fight the darkness he once served. During his time in the swamp Orriki was mutated by the Pit Mutagen, resulting in him being locked in his swamp form and the inability to use some of his powers. He had retained the ability to use elemental Shadow powers, and create Kraata. He also kept his laser vision and sound-based powers (sonics, power scream, etc). At some point after being hurled back in time by the Vahi, Atukam has somehow managed to alter his form. Whether or not this means he has managed to cure himself of his mutation is unknown at the present, and what powers he has managed to retain isn't clear; at the very least, he has keep his elemental power of Shadow as well as his telepathic and teleportation abilities. After undergoing training, Orriki is now capable of shielding his mind from telepathy. Due to experiments performed on himself, Atukam can now also shield his presence from other Makuta. Forms Orriki, like all Makuta, is a shape-shifter by nature, though this skill has been compromised due to the Pit Mutagen. Below is a list of his known forms. Mask & Tools Orriki's mask was originally the Kanohi Tryna, the Great Mask of Reanimation, though his is warped due to the swamp's mutagen. His weapon was the Axe of Darkness. Atukam's current mask and tools are unknown. Quotes Trivia *Orriki was inspired by a creation of the same name, originally created by BZPower member Krataka15790. *Orriki's Atukam form was inspired by user KylerNuva's Toa Kylord. *Orriki's alias, Atukam, is Makuta backwards. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance) *''The Alliance'' *''Moliki's Blog'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Makuta Missions'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Society of Guardians